


The Boy Across the Hall

by bellalund



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalund/pseuds/bellalund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl moves from New York she finds that the boy across the hall from her is Harry Styles. Although she is oblivious to the meaning of the name, she still finds herself getting caught up in his beautiful green eyes. The night she gets locked out of her apartment changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly climbed the stairs to my new apartment. I had just moved here from the states and was in no mood to take the elevator. My job needed me to relocate and that was easy considering I only had my mom back home and I barely talked to her as it is. The stress is killing me. I don’t know how to get to work, I can’t walk home alone, I can’t go out for dinner to talk to the waiters I’d become friends with. Everything happened so fast, and now I’m walking up the stairs to an apartment where there are more things in boxes than out of. At least my neighbors seem nice.

Last weekend, my first weekend here, my neighbor across the hall came over and introduced himself. I believe his name was Harry or Barry, something along those lines. He seemed nice but I hadn’t really payed much attention. He explained something about how he wouldn’t be home a lot because he was in a band or something. I guess he’ll be home for the next 6 months though.

I finally made it up to my door and unlocked it. It didn’t surprise me when I saw a cat sitting my windowsill. She’d shown up when I got here so I just assumed she’s a stray.

“hey little lady how was your day??” I walked over and scratched the cat behind her ears and she leaned her head into my hand and purred. I set my bag down and walked over to the fridge to see what I had for dinner. All this past week my fridge had been so close to empty and I hadn’t been grocery shopping so I don’t know why I even bothered to look in there. Nothing had changed. There was still a carton of milk, some greek yogurt, and strawberries.

I’d only unpacked five bowls and five spoons, enough to get me through the week, and now I was on my last one. This meant I had to do dishes tomorrow, if I wanted to have my usual yogurt and berries for breakfast. I was used to doing dishes and what not by myself at my old apartment, but this place was just so foreign to me. The worst part was I still didn’t have any friends. I didn’t have many back home but I still had people to talk to, to complain to. I also had to do laundry because the cat slept in my box of clean clothes. There was cat hair on everything I hadn’t hung up. I didn’t even have a washing machine or dryer.

I picked up my box of clothes and headed for the door, I decided that “dinner” could wait. I walked out the door and let it close behind me. I still wasn’t in the mood to take the elevator even though I could barely see over the box. I made it to the stairwell and was cautiously walking down when I lost my footing. And of course I let go of my box of clothes and grabbed the railing so I wouldn’t fall. The box went tumbling down spilling clothes everywhere.

“Shit…” I mumbled to myself. hopefully no one takes the stairs right about now… i thought to myself. Last thing I wanted was a random stranger seeing me crawling on the ground picking up my underwear.

I had about half of the things back in the box when I heard footsteps. Shit shit shit shit. I grabbed an armful and was stuffing it into the box when a man walked around the corner. I felt my face heat up when I turned around to face him.

“Uh sorry I just uh dropped my stuff going to the uh washing room.” I scrambled for my words trying not to make a fool out of myself and obviously failing. I could feel the heat creeping down my neck and to my chest.

The man looked slightly familiar but i didn’t know where from. His face lit up in recognition.

“Oh! Isabelle! It’s no big deal! Do you want some help?” He smiled so wide. He had dimples so deep I’m pretty sure you could eat cereal out of them. I was confused because I couldn’t place where he was from, but I recognized the him..

“You look confused! Im sorry you must not remember me! Im Harry from across the hall!” He was still smiling when he said this. He was completely unfazed by the fact that I didn’t remember him. That’s when I did remember him. It all came back. He lives across the hall, never home, home for the next six months. Okay now I got it.

“I’m SO sorry! Ive just been so stressed since I moved! But thanks for the offer I think I can get the rest. That’s when I saw it: my nice lacy bra sitting at the top of the stairs. Shit that must have been the first thing that fell out… I felt a new wave of heat rush over my face and I could tell my face was redder than my ginger hair.

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you around though okay?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah! See you!” I glanced at the bra at the top of the stairs and back at the pile of clothes closer to me. Harry climbed the stairs pretty fast. I watched him make it to the top and saw him stop. My stomach dropped as I quickly turned around hoping he’d just stopped to open the door.

“You missed something.” I turned around to see him smirking and holding the bra. My face was practically on fire by then.

“I uhh sorry?” It came out more of a question than a statement. He laughed and threw me the bra.

“Thank you!” I said as he walked through the doors shaking his head and laughing. I gathered the rest of my clothing and walked down to the laundry room. I started my first load and set a timer on my phone so I could come down when it was ready. I didn’t need more than one person seeing my undergarments in a day.

I made it back to my room and turned the handle to my door. The only problem was it wouldn’t budge. I tried again, nothing. Ohh it must be locked. I checked my pockets for the keys. They weren’t there. I was locked out. The only other person who had a key was the landlord. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and dialed his number. It rang three times before he picked up.

“Hello?” He answered. He sounded slightly drunk.

“Hi Mr. Jonson it’s Isabelle, I moved in on Sunday.”

“And how can I help you?” He sounded angry, like I was interrupting something.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting but I’m locked out of my apartment.” I twisted my sweater in my hand.

“I’m sorry Isabelle but I’m out of town until Sunday evening. You’ll have to find some other place to stay or try to pick the lock with those hair things girls always have” The way his voice sounded I knew there was no way for him to come here. I was screwed until Sunday.

“Oh okay. I’m sorry for interrupting. See you Sunday.” I sighed and hung up the phone. I slumped up against my door as my eyes started tearing up. I don’t know anyone. I don’t have anywhere to go and I don’t have any money to get a cab or go to a hotel. I was thinking over my options when I heard the door across the hall open. I looked up and was greeted by warm green eyes filled with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” Harry asked from his door way. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes.

“Yeah I’m just locked out of my apartment and I don’t have any money or anything to get a hotel.” I looked at my feet as a fresh wave of tears hit me. One fell and landed on the top of my sneakers.

“Did you try calling the landlord?” Harry’s eyebrows where knitted together in concern. I really didn’t want him to see me cry but right now I had now where to go.

“Yeah.. He’s out of town until Sunday.” More tears fell on to my shoes. There was a moment of silence and I thought maybe he had gone back into his room. I looked up and saw he was looking right at me. I sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled.

“How bout this: I just ordered Chinese and I bet theres enough for two so why don’t you come in and we’ll figure something out. How does that sound?” He smiled at the end of the sentence. From what I could tell he wasn’t a bad guy. I mean he could be some awful serial killer but right now it was my only option. And I hadn’t had anything besides yogurt and berries all week. Chinese wasn’t sounding so bad. I sniffled and nodded.

“That sounds good. Thank you so much. I’ll pay you back when I get back into my apartment.” He opened his door wider and ushered me in. I looked around trying to figure him out through his apartment. I realized something: His apartment was much larger than mine and much nicer. He had shiny guitars hanging from the walls, and platinum records. Wait platinum records? That didn’t make sense. He didn’t seem like he could be over twenty. He noticed me staring and he smirked.

“Don’t mind those records. We got them this past year. Ever hear of One direction?” He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head the side. The name sounded semi familiar, but nothing that mattered to me. I shook my head “no”. He laughed pretty hard but I didn’t see what was funny.

“I should explain! Well that’s the band I’m in and we just got back from tour.” He sounded very proud and even though I wasn’t looking at him I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned and looked at him. He was admiring the records and I couldn’t help but smile. I’d never seen anyone look so proud.

“That’s actually really cool. Much better job than I have.” I smiled when he looked at me.

“What do you do? I remember you saying something about having to transfer here for your job?” He smiled back and even showed his dimples.

“Well the business here just started and needed someone who knew what they were doing. I basically ran the place back in New York so they sent me here. They sent all of their best employees here so that all the new employees would be trained by the best.” I explained this to him. He nodded along and when I was finished he smiled.

“Ahh so you’re the best of the best. Im honored to meet you.” Harry bowed jokingly and I giggled.

“Well I feel like I should ask for your auto graph Mr. Rockstar.” We both started cracking up and soon it was full on laughter. Then the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Harry called towards the door and starting running over there. He was about half way there when he slipped on the wooden floors because he was wearing socks. I tried to hold my laughter in but ended up laughing harder than ever. He got up and shook himself off.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! You won’t be getting of this food if you don’t stop!” He was smiling and pointing his finger accusingly at me. I bit my lip to stop anymore giggles from escaping.I heard Harry thanking the delivery man and closing the door.

“That was NOT funny.” Harry said with a smile on his face.

“No you’re right it wasn’t funny. It was hilarious!” I was hit with a new fit of laughter. I even snorted and that sent Harry into a fit of laughter. Before we knew it we were both sitting on the floor holding our stomachs.

“Maybe we should actually eat the food now?” I stood off and brushed off my yoga pants. “its just a suggestion though” Harry rolled his eyes at me.

“Huh or we could just stare at it. Cause who needs food?” Harry stood up as well and walked over to some cabinets and grabbed some plates. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. “What do you want to drink? I just got some new beer if you’re interested in that?”

“Why the hell not! I’m already locked out of my apartment for the next 48 hours!” I was in the mood to get drunk. I hadn’t had anything to drink for the past week and I was slowly killing me. Sure the legal drinking age in the states is 21 but I’d been drinking since 18. That’s the legal age here so I’m fine!

Harry divided up the food equally handed me a beer. He walked over to the couch and set his plate down on the table in front of it.

 

“Do you have any movie preference?”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, whatever you want is fine.” I stirred around my food in thought. I couldn’t help but think about how comfortable I’d already become around harry. I mean I’ve known him a week, but we never talked until today. Speaking of today jesus has it been it been a roller coaster. Work was no a piece of cake. I started training more new employees today and they know nothing, frankly I’m not sure how they got the job.

The couch dipping down next to me woke me from my thoughts. Harry was sitting cross-legged next to me and chewing on his food. He looked so young and happy. I couldn’t help but smile. He noticed me looking at him and turned to face me.

“What are you looking at?” He had such a posh accent. I shook my head and started eating my food.

When I finished I put my plate on the table in front of me and started paying attention to the movie. It was about a serial killer. It was all fiction, of course but it still got me. Right when the killer broke the window my phone went off. I jumped and practically landed in Harry’s lap. I blushed and pushed myself up to check it. It was my timer for the washing machine. I leapt up off the couch and started walking towards the door. My hand was on the handle when Harry called after me.

“Hey where you going?” I paused and turned around.

“I just have to switch my laundry over, I’ll be right back.” I turned the handle and walked into the hallway.

“I’ll come, I don’t want to be alone if the serial killer comes here.” Harry grabbed his keys and winked at me teasingly, almost as if to say “See I can remember my keys”. I rolled my eyes and glanced down. It was obvious he was hard. Now it was my turn to laugh as I started walking towards the stairs.

We walked in silence with Harry trailing behind me quietly. I kept looking over my shoulder just to check and make sure he was there. It was about the fourth time I looked back and he was staring at me. Our eyes met and yet again I felt my face get hot. He smirked and I quickly turned away.

“I know you keep looking at me, is something the matter?” Harry’s deep voice filled the stair well.

“You’re just so quiet. I keep thinking you’ve left me.” I keep walking down and down the stairs.

“Don’t worry I would never leave a girl with a cute American accent alone in a stairwell.” At that I stopped and turned around. Harry wasn’t paying attention and walked straight into me. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him. He just laughed and walked past me. I sighed and kept walking. But this time he was in front.

It was only a couple more minutes before we reached the laundry room. When we did harry opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.

“Lady’s first” he smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes yet again. If I kept hanging out with this boy I would roll my eyes right out of my head.

I walked into the room and started switching my clothes and sorting them into the appropriate piles. Harry hoped up on to the counter next to my clothes.

“So where in the states are you from again? New York?” He asked me. I just nodded my head in response.

“My band and I went somewhere around there during our tour. Nice place. It’s a huge city I can’t blame you for living there.” He was watching me as he spoke. I didn’t want to make eye contact again. There’d been enough in the past 20 minutes for my liking. I just nodded and didn’t respond. After that he didn’t say anything, he just kept humming a tune.

I slammed the door to the washing machine, not realizing my knee was right in the way. The corner of the door hit right next to my knee cap. Pain exploded in my knee. I screamed and grabbed my knee. Harry hadn’t seen what happened and jumped off the counter.

“Love what happened? Are you alright?” His gaze was filled with concern as he crouched down next to me.

“I just hit my knee with the door.” I said in between gasps.

“Do you want to sit?” Harry asked me. I just nodded. I couldn’t try to play this off, it hurt too much. Harry tried to guide me over to the counter he’d been sitting on but as soon as I put weight on my knee I crumpled. I bit my lip to stop from crying out. Harry grabbed me around the waist right before I hit the ground. His arms were solid. I noticed the sleeve of his shirt pushed up, revealing a tattoo on his wrist.

“Well this isn’t how I pictured you in my arms but it’ll have to do for now.” Harry mumbled and smiled weakly at me. “Here I’m just going to pick you up ok?” Again I nodded. He picked me up and gently set me on the counter.

“Do you mind if I look at it?” Harry was standing in front of me and we were about eye level.

“Go ahead doctor.” This time he smiled a real smile. He gently rolled up my pant leg until it was just above my knee. Thank god I shaved this morning. I thought to myself, momentarily forgetting the pain. He gingerly poked where the door had hit.

“Ok I’m not a doctor. But this is pretty damn swollen. And if you can’t walk on it I’m carrying you back to my room. You’re not going anywhere for the rest of the night. End of story.” Harry looked up at me, his look was stern but full of empathy.

“Fine. You’re going to have to let me pay you back in some way, you’re being a bit too nice for me to not give you anything.” I felt bad. I felt like he would think I’m using him or something like that.

“If that’s what you want then fine. How bout you climb on my back ok?” He turned his back to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms under my thighs being careful not to touch my injured knee. We started walking up the stairs.

My mind started wondering when we were about half way up. I realized Harry smelled like mint and cologne. I rested my nose in the crook of his neck where he smelled the strongest. This week was hell and now I’m being carried up the stairs by a boy who I barley know .But its ok because he’s an attractive boy. Maybe I should just fall asleep…

I woke up as I was being set down on a couch. At first I didn’t know where I was but then I remembered: hurt knee, Harry carrying me, Harry smells good, falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Harry. He was smiling down at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks when I saw his sleeves were pushed up and almost a full sleeve of tattoos were showing.

“I’m sorry I woke you, you looked pretty cute in your sleep.” Harry smiled even wider and I felt my cheeks grow redder.

“Thank you for carrying me, I really needed it.” I looked at the table and saw I still had a beer that was almost full. I grabbed it and took a swig. Harry plopped down next to me and took a sip of a diet coke. I looked at his tan, ink covered arms.

“What do all these mean?” I reached out and traced the rose by his elbow.

“They really don’t have any meaning. I just like them. I like to be decorated.” Harry looked at my fingers and smiled. I thought about my own tattoo. It was filled with meaning and it just meant so much to me.

“You’re crazy.” I shook my head and looked up at Harry. His green eyes were beautiful, my dull blue eyes paled in comparison. He looked at me and laughed.

“I get that a lot. Usually it’s for doing things like this.” When he finished his sentence he leaned forward and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

His lips were soft and gentle. Our lips moved in sync as I tangled my fingers in his hair. Harry’s hands were warm as they pressed against the small of my back, drawing me on to his lap. I was sitting in his lap when I pulled away. I looked up at Harry and he was smiling.

“No. That’s not ok.” I put my hands on Harry’s chest and put my forehead on his shoulder.

“Isabelle what’s wrong?” Harry murmured into my hair.

“I don’t know you!” I lifted my head up and looked at him. “I met you barely five days ago, and now I’m kissing you? No. I can’t.” I shook my head and started to stand up. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back onto his lap.

“Love, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He looked at me apologetically and shook his head. “I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me too. Can you do that for me? We can pretend that never happened, if that’s what you really want.” 

I licked my lips and sighed. “Yes I’d love to get to know you, but forgetting what just happened,” I motioned in between our chests,” might just be close to impossible.” Harry laughed and leaned in again. He pressed his lips quickly to mine and pulled away. I looked up at him angrily, causing him to laugh once again.

“Sorry, I just had to steal one more before we become strangers for the night.” Harry sighed, but kept grinning.

“We won’t become strangers! That’s completely impossible.” I giggled and pushed up off his chest so I could sit next to him.

“Fine, fine. But now my legs are cold.” Harry frowned and looked at me.

“You’ve got to have blankets around here somewhere.” I winked and stood up to go find a blanket. Harry sighed again and rolled his eyes. He hopped off the couch and took a sip of his diet coke, walked over to a closet and pulled out a small fleece blanket. I sat back down and took another long swig of my beer. Harry came back over and laid the blanket over his legs.

“So I guess I’m staying here for the night?” I asked as I reached over and nestled my feet under the blanket on to Harry’s lap.

“With your knee I don’t think you should go anywhere, and its getting pretty late.” I glanced at the clock. It was almost 11. “I think you should just stay here. Or, if you prefer, you could sleep in the hall, but I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” I laughed at his last suggestion.

“Do you have a guest room?” I asked.

“No, but you can sleep in my bed. I’ll take the couch.” Harry smiled over at me.

“Harry, no! I’ll take the couch. This is your house. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you!”

“No trust me its fine.” Harry smirked, reached under the blanket and began tickling my feet.

I started squirming and laughing, “Harry, stop!” I managed to say between giggles.

“I’ll stop when you agree to sleep in my bed!” He smiled contently as I gasped for breaths.

“Fine I’ll do it! Just stop!!” He stopped and winked at me, “Stop being such a flirt, I thought you said we were strangers.” I grinned when Harry rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one with your feet on my lap!” Harry grinned back at me. He was adorable. His dimples were showing which only brought me an even bigger smile. I reached over to the table and took my final sip of my beer.

“Let’s finish that movie.” I practically demanded. I was starting to get tired but I really didn’t want to go to sleep.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Harry grabbed the remote and pressed play.

We sat in silence, watching the film. I kept moving my feet around to keep myself awake and to keep them from freezing. The blanket Harry had wasn’t very thick. I couldn’t help but let my thoughts wander to when he had kissed me earlier. I glanced back at Harry and looked at his lips. They were thin and pink, they could easily be dominated by my fuller lips. My gaze traveled up to his nose, it was slightly hooked. But that wasn’t very noticeable. Finally my eyes rested on his eyes. They were beautifully green and surrounded by thin black lashes. I wanted to kiss his whole face. I wanted his lips to interlock with, and belong to mine. I noticed his eyes shift towards mine, and I quickly looked back at the screen.

The screen was black and the movie was over. I moved my feet to take my socks off and I heard Harry moan.

“Please stop moving your feet.” Harry had his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ceiling.

“What? Are they cold or something?” I moved my feet around some more on his lap, giggling as he moaned even more. He sighed and looked at me.

“Don’t you know what you’re doing?” Harry raised his eyebrows at the end of his question. In return I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. I didn’t think I was doing anything, I thought I just had cold feet. Harry shook his head.

“Love, if you’ll please excuse me for a moment.” Harry moved my feet off his lap and got up. He walked towards a room which I could only assume to be the bathroom.

I stood up and stretched. I noticed a hallway I hadn’t seen before. Why not explore a little while he’s in the bathroom? I thought to myself. I walked to the kitchen and opened another beer for myself and opened one for Harry too. I took a sip and walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a room which I presumed was Harry’s room. A king sized bed with black sheets and a black comforter was centered in the bedroom and at the foot of the bed lay a suitcase that was quite large. This had a lot more clothes in it but they were all crumpled and falling out, obviously not clean.There was a small closet that wasn’t even half full as well. 

I heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. I quickly turned around and hurried back into the living room.

“What were you doing?” Harry asked when I walked into the room.

“Just a little exploring.” I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the beer I had opened for him, “Here I opened this for you.” I handed him the beer and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the whole blanket and wrapped it around my head. “Can we watch another movie?” I asked, taking another sip of beer.

“Aren’t you tired?” Harry stood over me and looked down. I noticed a white, almost clear stain on his tight black jeans. Oh he must have brushed his teeth…

“Kind of, but I want to stay up.” I smiled up at him and he shook his head.

“I have a TV in my room if you want to go in there. Before I forget, I've been meaning to ask if you want something to sleep in?” Harry asked as he took a gulp of his beer.

“Actually, yeah that’d be great.” I hopped off the couch and headed towards his room. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of it.

“Aren’t you coming?” I tilted my head and looked at him.

“ I thought you were going to bed!” Harry looked vaguely confused. My cheeks turned pink when I thought about why I wanted him to come with.

“I don’t want to be lonely,” I practically begged, “and I need pajamas! I don’t know what you want my girl cooties all over!” I giggled as he stood up and shook his head.

“I’m coming. My God this alcohol is having quite an effect on you little lady.” He smiled and ruffled my hair as he walked by to lead the way to his room.

“Hey! Don’t touch my hair!” I exclaimed through a fit of laughter.

“I would tell you to do the same thing but you seemed to quite enjoy it about an hour ago.” We reached his room and he turned and winked at me. Jesus can he be a bigger flirt? I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I sat on the bed as Harry walked over to his closet and started searching through his clothes. I looked around some more. The walls were all bare and there really weren’t any personal items. I flinched when a shirt landed on my head. It was short sleeved and black, then it was followed by a pair of sweatpants.

“I’ll wait in the hall while you change.” Harry walked out and closed the door behind him. I tugged the t-shirt over my head, it fell to my knees. I decided to skip the sweatpants and find a pair of boxers. I walked over to his closet and pulled out the first ones I saw. I tugged them on and walked over to the door. I opened the door to see Harry checking his phone. He looked me up and down before he spoke.

“Love, are you wearing pants?” I giggled and pulled up the hem of the shirt to reveal his boxers. He furrowed his eyebrows as if to ask “why not the sweatpants?” I shrugged and walked over to the bed. I heard Harry close the door behind him as he walked in. I flopped down onto the bed then slid under the covers. The sheets were soft, but it was cold. I shivered as Harry laid down next to me.

“Cold?” He asked. I nodded and pulled the covers up to my chin. “What do you want to watch?” Harry was propped up on one of his elbows and was holding the remote in the other.

“I don’t care, something relaxing, I guess?” I looked at the channels Harry was flipping through. We sat in silence as he kept scrolling through the channels. Finally, he settled on a movie from the 80’s. I was exhausted, but the sheets still weren’t warming up. I scooted closer to Harry until our legs were touching. He still wasn’t under the covers.

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

“A little.” He replied, looking at every detail of my face. It made me feel self conscious, knowing that he was looking at everything.

“Why don’t you come under the covers?” I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“I didn’t want to invade your personal space, but you’ve already brought that upon yourself.” Harry shook his head and stood up. I smiled at his reply. “Let me just put on these sweatpants you so kindly left for me.” Harry winked as he turned his back to me. He dropped his jeans and slipped into the sweatpants. Next he took off his shirt, his back muscles flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head. I hadn’t realized how toned his abs were. He even had tattoos on his stomach.

He walked over to the bed and lifted up the covers, causing a new wave of cold air to rush over me. I shivered as he slid into the bed next to me. I scooted over to give him some space but not much. We weren’t touching, but I could hear him breathing. I started drifting off into a nice deep sleep. I wasn’t quite thinking when I scooted over and put my head on Harry’s chest. I felt his arm tentatively wrap around my shoulders. I tangled my legs with his and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I could smell French toast and coffee. I smiled as I remembered the kiss Harry and I had shared last night. I rolled over to the spot where Harry had been sleeping. It was still warm and smelled strongly of mint. I inhaled and closed my eyes, savoring the fresh smell one more time before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. The wood floor was cold under my feet as I made my way towards the kitchen. The delicious smells of breakfast grew stronger as I got closer. As I I dazeley shuffled into the kitchen, I could see that Harry had his back to me and was scrolling through his phone.

“Good morning” I said in a very raspy voice since this was my first time speaking this morning. Harry jumped a little and looked up at me. His face was overcome by his smile.

“Good morning, love” He said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. I felt him gently kiss the top of my head as I rested my head against his chest and inhaled, savoring every bit of the minty smell.

“Can I have some coffee?” I murmured into his smooth, toned chest.

“Of course. Would you like cream or sugar?” He responded with a soft smile.

I pulled away and shook my head, no. I walked over to the island on the edge of the kitchen and sat in one of the stools. I had never been a morning person;I could pull an all-nighter whenever I wanted, but waking up early,and in a good mood was a real challenge. I set my head down on the countertop and closed my eyes, willing five more minutes of sleep to come. I felt myself slipping into a dream, when Harry cleared his throat. I lifted my head up sleepily and saw him looking down at me with loving eyes.

“Would you rather go back to sleep, or have this cup of coffee?” Instead of answering I took the cup of coffee in my hands and took a sip. Harry grinned and pulled up a stool next to me.

“Do you have any plans for today?” I asked into my coffee cup.

“Well there’s an orchestra concert that I have tickets to for tonight, but otherwise that’s it.” I could feel Harry’s eyes on me so I looked up from my mug to meet them.

“I should probably get a hotel tonight.” I murmured to myself. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and began to protest.

“No! You should stay here, I had loads of fun last night.” He smirked and winked at me. I shoved against his chest playfully and smiled to myself.

“What about your concert tonight?” I asked almost accusingly. Harry’s smile grew wider.

“Well I was actually planning on asking you to go with me; I got these tickets on Wednesday and wanted to ask you.” His smile was so wide and his dimples were so deep, I couldn’t contain my smile. “I’ll take that smile as a yes then.” Harry leaned down and kissed my cheek very quickly. I sighed but my cheeks betrayed me as they turned a light shade of pink.

“Sure I’ll go, but what am I supposed to wear? Your skinny jeans?” I gestured to what I was wearing now and looked up at Harry.

“Love , you don’t have to worry about that. We can go find something for you today.” Harry got up and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself another cup.

“Harry, no! I don’t want you to spend any more money on me. This isn’t fair.” I got up and followed him to the pot, realizing I only had a quarter of my cup left. He turned around to look at me.

“How is it not fair?” He blocked my way to the coffee pot and used his hands to tilt my face upwards towards him.

“Well I’m already drinking your coffee and I spent the night here. But you haven’t gotten anything in return.” I pleaded with him with my eyes, I knew he wouldn’t accept this answer. He shook his head and smiled.

“Not everything in life is about getting something in return,” He shook his head again, “ I didn’t expect anything in return when I invited you in last night.” Harry looked me in the eyes and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, once again, tangling my fingers in his curls. One of his hands came to rest at the small of my back, the other cupping my cheek. I felt his tongue tease my bottom lip; it was like I was granting him a wish as I allowed him to explore my mouth. His hand slipped under the t-shirt I was wearing; his hand was warm and his touch was gentle. I untangled my hands from his hair and ran them over his exposed upper body. I had one hand over his arm, feeling it flex as his hand ran up and down my back. I used my other hand to trace every muscle of his stomach.

Harry broke our kiss to spin me around and lift me onto the counter. He stopped and looked at me, as if asking for permission to continue. Instead of answering him, I lifted the t-shirt over my head. Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Isabelle, you’re beautiful.” To shush him I kissed him. Our kisses were no longer gentle, they’d become rough and desperate. I’d never felt such a connection to such a complete stranger, I couldn’t help but think of last night how I’d pushed Harry away and told him no. My thoughts were broken as Harry pulled away.

“Wow.” Harry smiled so wide his eyes almost disappeared into his cheeks. “What happened to ‘I don’t know you, I can’t kiss you’?” Harry asked. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, I looked down at my feet. I felt almost ashamed that I’d told him no, that I couldn’t live in the moment for one kiss.

“I… I don’t know..” I was still looking at my feet when I answered. I felt his hand on my cheek once again, lifting my eyes to meet his.

“I hope I didn’t pressure you into that. I really like you, and I don’t want to rush into anything you’re not ready for.”

“No you didn’t pressure me into anything. Don’t worry.” I giggled and kissed his nose, “ I haven’t been in a serious relationship for about five years, but I’m pretty sure I’m ready…” I glanced at Harry’s lips, “But I’m only ready if it’s with someone as caring and gentle as you.” I looked Harry in the eyes as I finished my sentence, trying to gage his reaction. Instead of answering he pulled me into a long, deep kiss.

“Babe I’ll do anything to make sure you’re mine. Screw it if we met on Monday! I like you a lot.” Harry smiled so wide. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Now let’s go shopping!” Harry lifted me off the counter and set my feet lightly on the floor.

“My clothes are in your room from yesterday.” I said as I started walking towards the entrance of the kitchen.

“My clothes are in there too, considering that’s where they always are.” Harry caught up to me in a couple long strides.

“No shit, Sherlock.” I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. He chuckled and grabbed me around the waist.

“Don’t be a smart ass with me.” Harry whispered into my ear as I squirmed to get out of his grasp.

“Let me go,” I whined and continued wiggling, “I’ll race you there if you let me go.” I glanced up at Harry as he contemplated my offer.

“Okay,” Harry let me go and I took off running, “Hey I didn’t say you could go yet!” Harry called after me as he started jogging.

“I never said you were saying go!” I called back to him, not breaking my stride. I heard him sigh behind me as I kept running.

I reached his door first and had my hand on the handle when I felt Harry’s hands on my waist. He promptly turned me around to face him. “Cheaters never win.” He exhaled in my ear.

“I didn’t cheat; I just didn’t clarify the rules.” I smirked and looked up into Harry’s green eyes. He shook his head and pressed my body against the door. As he pinned my arms above my head, he used his other hand to pull on the elastic of the boxers I was still wearing. My shirt had been forgotten on the kitchen floor during our kiss.

“You have been very naughty… Shame on you.” Harry smirked and kissed me hard on the mouth, not releasing my hands and still playing with the shorts. I kissed him back, but this time it was my turn to tease him with my tongue. As I slid my tongue into his mouth he moaned, it was a deep raspy noise that filled the hallway we were in. I felt Harry’s grip loosen on my wrists and I quickly pulled them out of his hands. I quickly opened the door, causing Harry and I to stumble into his room.

“I did win, and I didn’t cheat!” I teasingly punched Harry’s arm and laughed. He shook his head and grinned at me.

“Just get dressed. I still think you cheated.” Harry smiled and walked over to his closet to select a red plaid button up and black jeans. I found my clothes from yesterday, and pulled the shirt over my head. To pull up my pants, I turned my back to Harry.“Don’t look okay?”I said. He grunted in response. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he wasn’t looking as I pulled down the boxers and slid on my pants. I turned around and saw Harry putting on his shirt. His back muscles were mesmerizing as they flexed. As he pulled the shirt over his head. I made a mental note to feel them the next time we were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry turned around and beamed at me. 

“Do you need anything? Or are you ready to go?” Harry asked. I looked down at myself and inspected my clothes.

“No, I think I’m good,” I looked up and tasted the stale taste in my mouth, remembering I hadn’t brushed my teeth. “But.. um.. can I use a toothbrush?” I asked, I was quite embarrassed I hadn’t remembered to brush my teeth last night or this morning. I felt even worse that I’d kissed Harry with morning breath. The more my thoughts dwelled on it the hotter my cheeks felt.

Harry smiled, “Of course love, just use mine, it’s by the sink in my bathroom.” He pointed towards a closed door near his closet. I walked over to the door quickly and opened it.

The walls and sink were white, and the shower was a walk in with glass walls. I walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror above it. My red hair was tangled and wavy, I had bags under my eyes and my lips were swollen. There was a hair tie on my wrist that I quickly used to pull my hair into a messy bun; I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. When I looked back into the mirror I noticed Harry sitting on his bed watching me with a small grin on his face. I blushed and looked down to find his tooth brush. I wet the toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto the bristles.

I started vigorously brushing my teeth, trying to avoid Harry’s gaze in the mirror,unsuccessfully. We locked eyes and his grin grew to a full smile. I smiled back and felt a little dribble of toothpaste roll down my chin, when I reached up to wipe the drool off my chin Harry laughed and stood up. He walked over to the doorframe of the bathroom and leaned against it.

“Are you drooling over me now, Isabelle?” Harry smirked and folded his arms across his chest. I shook my head and leaned over the sink to spit. When I looked up Harry was still watching me; I turned on the sink and rinsed my spit from the basin.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” I turned to face Harry, who was still grinning. He turned on his heels and made it way towards the door. I walked closely behind him admiring his long legs, small bum and lean body. There were rings on his fingers and a hair tie around his wrist. My gaze drifted up his arms, where his flannel wasn’t covering his tan arms, he had an anchor tattoo and some other small designs littering his wrist. I slipped my fingers under the hem of my shirt to trace my own tattoo, thinking of the words and designs that traced my own skin.

We reached the front door of the apartment building when Harry stopped to talk to the doorman of the building.

“Good morning!” Harry greeted the man cheerfully.

“Good morning, Mr. Styles, would you like me to pull your car around for you?” The doorman answered politely. I couldn’t help but wonder how the man knew Harry’s name, I had barely remembered it until now.

“That’d be fantastic! And please, call me Harry.” He gave the man his keys and a smile that could cure cancer. When the man walked through the door to get the car I turned to Harry.

“How did he know your name?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry looked down at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

“He called you ‘Mr. Styles’? Do you know him personally or what?” I looked up at Harry, looking more at how his forehead creased and how he licked his pink lips and rubbed them together.

“Isabelle, you forget, I’m famous. I hate the word, but it’s true. Everyone in the world knows who I am except you, and I believe that you’ve been living under a rock for the past four years.” When Harry had started speaking he looked concerned, when he finished he was smiling. I smiled and shook my head.

“I forgot I spent the night with the world famous ‘HARRY STYLES’” When I said his name I made a big show of it and used my best announcer voice. Harry threw his head back with laughter and I started laughing too. Soon our laughter died down and Harry wrapped his arm around me. He brought me close to his side and glanced down at me.

“Is this ok?” He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

“This is good.” I nestled my head on his chest and breathed in his still minty scent. Harry rested his cheek on the top of my head. I smiled to myself, thinking how amazing it was to be with someone as charming as Harry.

I was woken from my daze by Harry taking my hand and walking towards the door. I looked through the glass and saw that a very nice range rover was parked next to the curve.

“Is that yours?” I asked looking up at Harry. Without a word, he grabbed the keys from the doorman and nodded. We reached the car and Harry, being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for me. When he closed the door he quickly looked around then ran to his side of the car, opening the door and climbing in. He reached down and grabbed a pair of sunglasses that he slid over his eyes, making him look unrecognizable. Harry looked around once more before pulling onto the road.

The whole drive Harry looked nervous; he kept glancing around the road, checking his mirrors unnecessarily every few minutes. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his other hand was nervously tapping his leg. I reached over and took his hand in mine, trying to soothe his nerves from what I assumed was driving. I gave his hand a light squeeze and turned on the radio, finding a station that was appealing. Harry squeezed my hand back, but much harder than I’d squeezed his.

“Harry, what’s the matter?” I asked, looking over at him, and rubbing my thumb in circles on the top of his hand. Harry inhaled and exhaled quite dramatically before answering.

“I’m scared the paps will find us.” He licked his lips glanced over at me, “I know you don’t know how bad it is, but these people are the worst. They’ll make up complete shit just to get a good story. Just so they can keep their jobs.” Harry shook his head but kept his eyes on the road. I never thought of that, I never thought of Harry’s fame, his money, his public image. Him being with me… I thought to myself as I looked down at my lap.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry you have to live your life in fear that some douchebag with a camera is going to ruin something for you. There’s a reason I never read magazines and the total bullshit they call news now a days. I know that they can ruin a celebrity’s image with one click of a camera. It shouldn’t be legal, and someone as sweet as you doesn’t deserve that.” I hadn’t realized how angry I was about this topic until I started talking. I started thinking about a random person taking pictures of Harry, blinding him with their flash, and rage boiled inside of me. I looked over at Harry, his mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows were raised.

“Love, you’re the first person, besides my band mates, who has understood.” Harry pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed each of my fingers. Each kiss sent shivers down my spine, I had to bite my lip not to smile. Harry rested our hands on his lap, now rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand.

Moments later we pulled into a large parking ramp that was connected to a rather large shopping center.

“This is where I usually do my shopping when I’m not on tour.” Harry said as he pulled into an empty parking spot. He released my hand and removed his sunglasses. He took the keys out of the ignition then hopped out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt then reached for the handle to exit the range rover. Before I even had my hand wrapped around the handle Harry was at my door opening it.

“Thank you, you’re such a gentleman.” I smiled at Harry when he blushed and looked at his feet.

“Just trying to be nice,” Harry said to his feet.

“Harry, you’re being perfect. I meant what I said.” I looked at his face and leaned close. Harry looked down at me with his piercing green eyes then glanced at my lips. Before I had time to react, Harry had me pressed against the car, with his lips pressed firmly against mine. One of his hands was on my waist; the other was next to my head against the car window. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss.

Harry’s mouth was warm and rough as it worked with my mine. Harry slipped his tongue in between my lips, moving it in just the right ways to make me practically beg for more. Harry’s hand made its way to the small of my back under my shirt. The thumb was rubbing circles that kept getting closer and closer to the waistband of my yoga pants. I remembered the muscles in his back flexing this morning when he pulled on his shirt. I moved both my hands to the hem of Harry’s shirt, near the tight top of his black skinny jeans. I slipped both my hands under his shirt, exploring uncharted territory with my soft fingers.

His back was smooth and muscular. I felt the muscles flex and release under my hands. I felt one of Harry’s fingers slip under the waistband of my yoga pants, his tongue still exploring my mouth, my hands under his shirt. That’s when I saw it. There was a bright flash and the click of a camera. Harry quickly pulled away and shielded his face, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entrance of the shopping center.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked so quickly I had to jog to keep up, we reached the glass doors leading into the shopping center. I could see the flash of the man’s camera reflecting back at me. When we walked through the doors Harry led me over to the mens’ bathroom.

“Harry I shouldn’t be in here.” I glanced around nervously, taking in the lack of stalls. When I looked over to Harry his face was red and his fists were clenched as he leaned against the countertop, bent over.

“I don’t give a shit right now!” Harry yelled, less at me and more just at the world in general. His posture was rigid with anger.

“Harry it’s okay.” I walked over to Harry and rested my head against his chest, I could hear his heart beat against my ear. He placed a hand on my back and rested his chin again the top of my head. I felt him exhale before he spoke, this time calmer.

“Isabelle, it’s not ok. When the next issue of People magazine comes out, we’ll be on the front page. I don’t want that for us. I wanted you to be my little secret.” I shook my head and smiled. Then I looked up into Harry’s eyes, pressing my lips softly against his and pulling away.

“I can’t always be your secret, but they didn’t see my face; I can promise you that.” Harry sighed and shook his head.

“You can’t be too sure of that. Even if they didn’t, you’ll be pegged as ‘Harry Styles’ Mystery Girl’ and I don’t want that for you.” He exhaled, then continued, “You ought to have someone who doesn’t have to run or turn their head every time they see a camera. You’re beautiful and shouldn’t have to hide because you’re with me.” I shook my head now, reaching up and wrapping my arms around Harry’s neck, pulling his forehead against mine.

“I don’t care how beautiful I am,” I whispered, looking into the deep green of Harry’s eyes, “I would rather hide with you than walk the streets alone.” Harry closed the gap between our lips, slowly kissing me. His lips were tender and warm as they worked with mine. Soon Harry’s lips parted with mine and started working their way down my jaw and neck. When he reached the hollow of my collarbone I felt his tongue drag over the skin before he gently started sucking. I let out a low moan, pulling on the curls at the back of Harry’s neck. His large hands were on my waist, his thumbs rubbing the skin under my shirt.

I felt Harry pull away and look down at the spot near my collar bone.

“That should leave a nice mark.” He smirked and kissed my cheek. I unwrapped myself from Harry’s grasp and walked over to the mirror. I inspected the red mark that was now about the size of my thumb.

“Harry..” I gasped, “I can’t walk around with a hickey on my chest!” I turned around and pushed him gently. He laughed and caught my hand to pull me towards him.

Brushing his lips gently against my ear he whispered, “You didn’t protest, in fact, I think you encouraged me.” I bit my lips as a chill raced down my spine. Harry smirked and laced our fingers together.

“I think it’s time we go shopping.” Harry pulled me through the door of the bathroom then wrapping his arm around my shoulders, drawing me close to his side.

Harry led the way through the mall, weaving through the crowds until we reached Burberry. When we walked in Harry nodded at the greeter by the front of the store.

“I’ll be right back, stay here.” Harry told me as he walked over to the girl. I heard them murmuring, trying to pick up on what they were saying. As Harry walked back towards me I could see the girl, still standing by the front of the store, she had a slight blush and a small smile.

When Harry rejoined me I shook my head and grimaced.

“Flirting with girls already?” I asked, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. Harry looked at me disbelievingly as he shook his head slowly.

“Love, I told her not to let any fans know I’m here.” He looked over to me and smiled, “I’m not in the mood to deal with fans.” I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips.

“Mhmm.” I couldn’t help but laugh at him, and at my own ridiculousness for thinking Harry was that big of a flirt.

“Come here, you.” Harry pulled me close once again, kissing the top of my head; he started leading the way to the women’s section. After looking around for a little we found suitable clothes for the concert. I found a tight black skirt, a white blouse, and a fitted leather jacket.

We wandered around a little more in the men’s section, finding a variety of clothes for Harry to try on. When we finally made it to the fitting rooms Harry had more clothes in his arms than I did in mine.

“I want to see how you look ok?” Harry told me, pausing in the doorway of his fitting room and looking at me. I wordlessly nodded and entered my own fitting room.

The room was white, with lights on the ceiling. There was a small bench, three hooks on the wall opposite of a floor length mirror. I briefly looked in the mirror before stepping out of my clothes; I admired my long, but muscular legs and my small butt and stomach. I stripped to my underwear and bra; I made a mental note to buy something a little nicer for Harry considering this was at least two years old.

Everything fit very nicely, I tucked the blouse into the skirt that went up to my natural waistline. The jacket curved in where the skirt started, which made my waistline look incredibly small.

I heard a light knock on the door, causing me to jump.

“Isabelle, are you coming out?” Harry asked through the door. I chose not to answer, instead opening the door. Harry looked me up and down before letting out a low whistle and running his fingers through his hair.

“What do you think?” I asked, doing a small twirl. Harry’s eyes were wide as he sucked in a breath and rubbed his lips together.

“I don’t think I can put in words how amazing you look.” I smiled and looked up at Harry. I noticed he had a tighter, obviously newer, pair of jeans on.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” I gestured to the jeans, “Those look nice.” Harry smiled and did a small twirl for me, like I’d done for him. I laughed and lightly applauded him as he bowed.

“I really know how to put on a show!” Harry laughed after his bow. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his dimples appeared on his cheeks. I could see the joy in his eyes. I wonder how long it’s been since he’s been this happy, I thought to myself. I heard a slower song come on over the stores speakers.

“Dance with me.” I whispered, as I rested my hand on Harry’s shoulder, lacing my fingers with his other hand.

“Alright, love.” Harry smile continued to be as bright as ever. He rested his hand on my waist, where the skirt I was wearing started. I rested my head on Harry’s chest as we swayed to the music. I slowly closed my eyes, hearing Harry softly singing along to the song. I hadn’t heard him sing, and it was truly beautiful. He was only murmuring and I had to focus to hear him over all of the other noises in the store. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I squeezed Harry’s hand. He released my waist and tilted my face to look at his; he’d stopping singing and now had a crease on his forehead in worry as he studied my face.

“Are you okay?” He used his thumb to brush the trail the tear had left down my cheek away. His eyes were filled with concern and worry. I nodded and wiped my eyes. “Love, what’s wrong?” Harry asked again.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong.” I smiled and looked at Harry, whose eyebrows only furrowed further together.

“Why are you crying then?” Harry didn’t smile, he only looked worried.

“Because I’m so happy. I’m so happy I met you, someone who I’ve only known a week, who I pushed away, who I can never get enough of. I haven’t spent even 24 hours with you, but I feel so good when I’m with you. Everything feels so right.” I was crying even more when I finished and smiled up at Harry, who now smiled and shook his head.

“You just put in words, what I could only ever put in a song. Even if I did put it in a song it still wouldn’t capture the words and feelings you used.” Harry’s smile grew as he went on, “Isabelle, you continue to amaze me. When we first met I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you were, even if you looked like you hadn’t slept in a week.” I smiled thinking back to when Harry had introduced himself; I’d only been in the U.K. about 24 hours and hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. When I answered the door I had had a very similar outfit to the one that I had on today, and my hair had been in a braid that I’d had in all day, small pieces of hair had fallen out around my neck and face.

“I’m glad I get to call you mine.” Harry had been talking while I was reminiscing the moment we met, but I hadn’t heard most of it. I stood on my toes, reaching up to kiss him, hard, on the mouth. This kiss was unlike any of our other ones. It was not gentle, but it wasn’t eager. There was a small balance of affection and need.

Harry pushed me up against the door of the fitting room I had changed in. I fumbled blindly with the handle as I continued to kiss Harry. When the door finally opened we both stumbled in, landing on the bench with Harry under me and me in his lap. I giggled and broke apart from Harry.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, still sitting on the bench as I stood up.

“You.” I giggled even more.

“I don’t understand?” Harry was smiling, but he still looked slightly confused. I giggled and covered his eyes, causing him to pull his face away from my hand. “What are you doing?” Harry asked as I covered his eyes once again.

“I just want to put my other clothes on, but you shouldn’t watch.” I giggled as Harry shook his head with understanding.

“I see that you’ve brought me into your fitting room so you could change.” I couldn’t control my giggles, I felt like I was intoxicated from the kiss.

“Well no.. But this skirt was incredibly hard to move my legs in, so I figured I should take it off.” I had managed to wiggle out of my skirt and blouse, I was standing there in practically nothing, while I covered Harry’s eyes. I took the opportunity to stare at Harry, to take in every detail of him. His jaw was defined and it curved upward leading to his ears. His ears were perfect, I didn’t think I could ever care about an ear, but his were mesmerizing.

“I can tell you’re looking at me.” Harry said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and felt a blush creep into my cheeks even though he couldn’t see me.

“Are you done changing yet?” Harry asked very impatiently. I didn’t answer and kept my hand over his eyes. I quickly pulled on my yoga pants and t-shirt.

Now I kissed him. I first kissed his cheek bones, then where his dimples would have been if he had been smiling. Finally I kissed his lips; I removed my hand from his eyes and cupped his jaw and cheeks in my hands. I felt his eyelashes flutter open, but I kept my eyes closed. His hands found their way to my back, drawing me into his lap. The scene was very similar to last night, but now it was romantic; I didn’t pull away and tell him to stop. Instead I encouraged him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and his hair around my fingers. His hair felt like silk, the curls slipping through my fingers as I tugged gently on them, causing Harryto give out a low moan.

One of Harry’s hands was resting on my butt; the other had removed the ponytail holder and was gently raking through my thick, red hair. Soon my fingers found the buttons on Harry’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning each one. My hands, my legs, and my lips were all working on their own. It was as if they each had their own little brain commanding them. Harry shrugged his shirt off onto the bench behind him. My eyes fluttered open to admire his flawless torso, the ink that decorated his skin.

I brought my lips to Harry’s ears and whispered, “Now it’s my turn to leave a mark.” I felt Harry shiver under me, and his hot breath on my neck. I brought my lips down to the spot under his jaw, on his neck and darted my tongue across the area. This drew another shiver from Harry. I moved my lips like I was giving him a kiss, but I sucked gently. Harry gave out a low moan and lifted his head towards the ceiling slightly. I continued, gently, until I looked up and there was a satisfactory red mark where my mouth had been. I kissed the spot, then kissed Harry and pulled away.

“You’re mine” I whispered, looking Harry in the eyes.

“And you are mine.” Harry whispered in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and I left the store with bags in our hands. We had bought the outfit I had tried on, and Harry had bought new jeans and a sheer black top. As we walked through the shopping center more people were noticing us; some would stop and stare, others would walk towards us but Harry would wave them away with a small smile.

When we reached the glass double doors Harry stopped.

“What if they're still out there?” He asked squeezing my hand gently. I rubbed my lips together in thought.

“Well that’s okay…” I offered Harry a small smile, hoping he’d be okay with the fact that we might be spotted together, again. He grimaced in response.

“Let’s just got out there, cover our faces, and hope for the best.” I looked at Harry as I said this and squeezed his hand. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, as if to calm himself. He squeezed my hand and looked over at me.

“Ready?” He asked calmly, giving my hand one final squeeze. I nodded and started walking towards the door, still grasping his hand firmly, like it was my life line. Harry was two steps ahead of me, shielding his eyes as he walked through the door.

There was an explosion of noise, camera’s clicking, people yelling, flashes everywhere. I covered my face completely with the arm of my sweater, squinting my eyes to see through the bright flashes.

When we finally reached the car I had lost track of the number of times people had screamed after us “Who’s the brunette Harry?” or “Have a new girlfriend this winter now?”. I didn’t understand what they meant when they said ‘this winter’, it made it sound like Harry had a new girlfriend every winter. But I didn’t think that sounded like something he would do, he didn’t come across as a player in any way.

As we got into the car Harry swore under his breath, then quickly peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing and reporters jumping out of the way after snapping a quick picture.

“Dammit Isabelle, I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” Harry reached across the middle consul, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

“Babe, it’s okay.” I squeezed his hand back and watched as his face broke out into a grin.

“Did you just call me babe?” Harry asked, glancing over at me for a moment, still grinning.

“Yes,” I smiled, looking down at my lap, feeling a blush come into my cheeks.

“I like it.” Harry licked his lips and kept smiling, nudging me with our entwined hands.

“I actually really like it.” I looked over at him, his eyes were on the road but he was grinning.

“Okay, whatever you say babe.” I said looking out the window next to me. There were people scattered on the sidewalk, carrying on with their lives. There weren’t any paps like Harry had been afraid of on the way here. When the thought of Harry crossed my mind I looked over at him. He was intently focused on the road. His lips were pushed together in a straight line, but he was more relaxed than he had been on the trip here. There was no longer a crease in his forehead, and his lips weren’t white with anxiety.

I let go of Harry’s hand briefly to turn on the radio. Harry looked over at me in alarm, then looked back at the road when I laced our fingers back together. I looked back out the window, now humming along to the upbeat pop song that had come on the radio. When the next song came on Harry gasped and looked down at the bright display of the radio.

“Do you know who this is?” Harry asked grinning at me with his eyebrows raised.

“Um no?” I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I looked at the display waiting for the name of the artist to come across the small screen. Harry hummed along and smirked, watching the road. I kept my eyes down on the display. The artists name rolled across the screen to read ‘One Direction, Steal My Girl’. I looked over at Harry.

“This is your song?” I smiled and shook my head at him.

“Yes ma’am!” Harry grinned from ear to ear. The lyrics started playing and Harry sang along, not holding back, like he’d done in the store. His voice rang through the car, filling every crack and crevice with the beautiful sound. I didn’t know the lyrics so I simply watched Harry and listened to him sing. There were points when his voice matched the radio perfectly, and I could only assume that these were his solos.

When the song was finished we were pulling in front of the apartment building. The music faded and Harry looked over at me.

“What’d you think?” Harry asked with a smile.

“I think I want you to sing to me every day for the rest of my life.”

“I can do that.” Harry nodded and kept smiling.

I giggled and looked at mine and Harry’s fingers. “I actually really liked the song. Did you write it?” I looked up at Harry.

“I didn’t personally, my band mates Liam and Louis did.” Harry took the keys out of the ignition, letting go of my hand and opening his door. I opened my door, hopping out of the car and opening the door to the back seat. I was reaching in to grab the bags when I felt Harry’s warm hands on my waist.

“Let me get them, love.” He murmured in my ear, moving me out of the way gently.

The doorman opened the door for us then took Harry’s keys for him, rushing to the car. We took the elevator to our floor, Harry managed to hold all of the bags in his one hand, wrapping the other protectively around my waist.

When we reached Harry’s door he fumbled with his keys, I walked over to my door and jiggled the door handle. I heard a small meow from inside. I had almost forgotten about the cat I’d befriended in the past week. Harry finally opened the door and looked back at me.

“You coming love?” I looked up from my door handle and back at Harry.

“Yeah, just checking to see if the door had managed to unlock itself.” I smiled quickly and walked over to Harry’s door, tears stinging the back of my eyes. I was embarrassed I’d gotten locked out of my apartment, had to stay at Harry’s; just because I forgot to bring my key when I did laundry.

At the thought of my laundry I remembered I never went down after I hurt my knee, in fact my knee wasn’t even bothering me anymore. I paused and rolled up my pant legs, bending down to get a good look at my knee. There was a large purple and blue bruise across my whole knee. Harry walked up behind me and rested a hand on my back, leaning down to examine my knee.

“Jesus! It looks like you broke it! Is it bothering you?” Harry rubbed up and down my back to comfort me. I shook my head and rolled down my pant leg.

“I still have my laundry down there.” I said looking over at Harry. Harry slowly nodded his head.

“Lets go get it then!” He ran his hand up my back one last time before walking towards the door. I followed closely behind him, once again admiring his body. He picked up his keys next to the door and jingled them above his head without turning to look at me. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, smiling to myself. I heard Harry laugh ahead of me, tucking the keys into his back pocket.

We walked in a comfortable silence, jogging slowly down the stairs, then laughing with each other when we made eye contact. When we reached the final set of stairs leading down to the laundry room Harry grabbed my hands and spun to face him.

“Isabelle, this is amazing.” Harry smiled and looked down at me. I furrowed my eyebrows but still smiled up at him.

“What do you mean?” I asked licking my lips.

“Us, you, today, everything!” Harry’s eyes disappeared into his cheeks as his smile grew wider. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Harry’s dimples, then I moved to his lips. I gently pressed my lips against his, Harry closed his eyes and softly moved with my lips. I pulled away slowly, then resting my forehead against Harry’s.

“That was my ‘thank you’ for today.” We both smiled, Harry moved his hands so they were holding me against his body. I moved my face to his chest, wrapping my arms around his muscular upper body. We stood like this, hugging, for a couple minutes. It didn’t feel like a hug, it felt like so much more. It felt like a promise we were making to each other, to keep each other safe, to keep each other happy.

When Harry finally pulled away he leaned down and pressed a kiss lightly to my lips. I felt a chill run down my spine and goosebumps rise on my arms. Harry laced our fingers together and started down the steps. We reached the door and walked in, my clothes were sitting in a neat folded pile in my laundry basket. My bras and underwear were resting on top.

“Shit..” I mumbled under my breath as Harry laughed. He reached the basket before I did and lifted up my lacy bra.

“I like this one,” He said holding it up and winking at me. “I think I’ve seen it before too! Is this the one I picked up on the stairs?!” Harry’s face was ecstatic, it felt like my cheeks had been set on fire. My eyes got big as my whole face got red, I had forgotten about that scene last night. I nodded my head and went over to the laundry basket, taking the bra out of Harry’s hands and setting it in the basket.

“I hope to see that again.” Harry said as I walked by him holding the laundry basket. Harry held the door for me as I walked out. I heard Harry let out a low whistle behind me and looked behind me to see him looking at my ass. He looked up at me and smirked, then reached down and slapped my ass. For the first time he was not all that gentle.

“HARRY!” I shrieked, grabbing the spot he’d hit. He laughed and placed his hand over mine.

“Oh I’m so sorry. Did that hurt?” He was still laughing, I removed my hand from under his, his palm now resting on my bum. I turned my head back to look at him and winked. His eyes were wide, but I could see he was holding back a smile. We walked back to his room, Harry rubbing up and down my back, once in a while sliding his hand over my butt.

When we reached the room Harry unlocked the door and held it open for me. He picked up his phone resting on the table near the entryway and checked it.

“Shit,” He mumbled, “I gotta call my management, one sec.” He dialed a number then walked over to the kitchen island. I put the basket of clothes by the couch and sat down, looking around the room. I could over hear Harry on the phone, only hearing his side of the conversation.

“Yes, I went to the mall today. Is that a problem?” He asked, obviously frustrated with whoever was on the other line. “Yes, I was with a girl. Her name is Isabelle.” He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and he rolled his eyes at the person on the other line. There was a long silence, then Harry’s posture went rigid. “They got her face?” His eyes were wide, and I knew why. There were pictures of my face. “Don’t let those get out. Whatever you do. Please.” Harry’s voice was low and pleading, he looked down at his lap and nodded. “Fine I won’t go out again.” He swallowed and continued talking, “When is our next award show?” He licked his lips and nodded. “Bring her? But she’s not famous, it won’t get any press if that’s what you’re looking for.” Harry shook his head and sighed. “Fine. Goodnight.” Harry stood up and walked over to me.

“We can’t go to the concert tonight, I’m sorry.” He knelt down in front of me and put his head in his hands. I cupped my hands around his face and lifted his face to lock eyes with him.

“Babe it’s ok, we can go another time.” I smiled down at him, his eyes looked exhausted and sad.

“My management wants you to be my date to our next award show, next weekend. I’d love for you to come if you want.” He smiled weakly at me.

“I’d love to.” I bent over and kissed his nose, when I pulled away and looked down at Harry he looked a little happier.

“So the paps got pictures of us obviously, but they're not releasing any that have your face in them.” Harry looked slightly worried. I simply nodded my head and continued holding his face. I could feel a small bit of stubble on his cheeks, but it wasn’t visible.

“Let’s go to bed, you look exhausted.” I said sympathetically to Harry. He closed his eyes and nodded. I stood up, reaching for Harry’s hand leading him to his room.

After I opened the door Harry stumbled over to the sweatpants he’d slept in yesterday and began pulling off his clothes from today. I watched as his muscles flexed and moved under his decorated skin. I walked up behind him after he’d put his sweatpants on, running my fingers over his muscular back and arms. Harry froze as I traced the rose on his upper forearm. When I finished he turned to face me, smiling.

“You’re fingers are cold.” He murmured, holding my hands in his.

“I’m sorry, but you have a very nice body, I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” I took one of hands from him, tracing his stomach muscles. I traced the lines of his abs, I stopped when I traced his v-lines. I moved my finger slowly over the top of his sweatpants. When I looked up at Harry he had his lips pressed together and was watching my hands.

I slipped two of my fingers under the waistband and slowly moved them back over. I felt the elastic band of his underwear and pulled gently at it under his sweatpants. Harry groaned and looked at the ceiling.

“Isabelle, don’t tease me. I’m to tired for this.” I pulled my fingers out and ran them down his torso.

“You have such a nice body, I’m so sorry.” I smirked as I said this sarcastically. Harry looked down at me and shook his head narrowing his eyes. I smirked and raised my eyebrows turning away from him. Harry whistled as I walked over to the pile of Harry’s clothes I’d worn to bed yesterday.

“You don’t look to bad yourself,” Harry said as I took off my shirt and replaced it with his. The shirt covered my butt so I pulled down my pants and replaced those with his boxers.

I walked over to the bed and turned the blanket over. Harry walked over to the other side and climbed in. I climbed in and shivered, the sheets were cool as I moved over and met Harry in the middle of the bed. He drew me over to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the back of my neck. He slid his hand under my shirt and rubbed my back, still kissing my neck. He slowly ran his hand over my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before going back to my back. Harry kissed down my spine as far as the shirt would let him, then he decided to take it off. He played with the hem, slowly inching it up my side, I lifted my arms and he pulled it off throwing it to the floor. Harry kissed me further down my spine, giving me goosebumps when he slowly moved along, his mouth warm against my cool back. Harry’s hand ran over my thigh before he whispered in my ear.

“Isabelle, are you tired?”


	8. Chapter 8

His breath was hot against my neck, his hands resting on my hip. I turned to look at him.

“Not if you aren’t.” I whispered back; our lips inches apart, to far for my liking. Harry grinned and rolled me on top of him. My hair made a curtain around our faces, blocking the view of the dark room around us. I brought my lips down on Harry’s, hard. He inhaled then kissed me back. Our tongues clashing, Harry’s hands running up and down my sides, everything about this moment brought a rush of adrenaline through me. I rolled to the side, allowing Harry to balance himself above me. His hands were on either side of my body, my hands exploring his. I felt his muscular arms flex as he moved his hand above my head, I cupped his cheek, feeling the scruff on his jaw from a day of not shaving.

Harry pulled me against him, sitting up, our lips still locked. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. I felt the warmth from Harry’s hands near the clasp of my bra, Harry pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

“Is this ok?” He whispered, cupping my face, kissing me gently then pulling away again. I nodded, bring our lips together again, kissing him roughly. He fumbled with the clasp, then it came undone; throwing my bra to the side. Harry gently ran his hands over upper body. Stopping at the boxers and moving his hands back up. His room was cold, I moved myself further into his lap, wrapping my legs tighter around him. I moved my hands to his arms, feeling each muscle flex and move under my fingers. Harry pulled away, kissing down my neck. I bit my lip and moaned as he sucked gently below my ear, surly leaving a mark to match the one on my collar bone. He continued kissing down my body, laying me down and straddling me, Harry kissed down to my bellybutton. He suddenly straightened himself so he was positioned above me, looking down at me. I brought my hands to his hair, playing with one of his curls, and staring at his lips.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Harry whispered so quietly I could barley hear him. I licked my lips and nodded. “I know I keep repeating myself but you really are. I don't think I’ll ever get enough of you.” I looked up to Harry’s eyes. They were filled with lust, but there was a trace of something else that he was hiding.

“Trust me, Harry. I don’t think its possible to get enough of you. God come here.” I pulled his face down to mine, our lips crashing together. Our bodies pressed together, legs tangled, arms holding each other close. We continued kissing, trying to fill the gaps between us. With every kiss I felt my eye lids grow heavier, finally I slowly pulled away.

“Harry we should probably go to bed.” I whispered into his ear, he looked down at me and pouted. I reached up and kissed his pout, pulling away and pouting up at him.

“Babe I’m really tired, its been a long day.” I said, still pouting. Harry kissed my forehead, rolled off me, then pulled me into his chest.

“Okay, goodnight love.” He murmured into my hair. I wiggled closer to him under the blankets, then closed my eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

My dream was awful. Harry and I were on a date, when a load of paps came in. They started interviewing Harry; who claimed I wasn't his girlfriend, but just an old friend. They asked me questions about Harry but I was mute. Every time I tried to explain I was his girlfriend the words wouldn’t come out of my mouth, I choked and sputtered but nothing came out. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I tried to explain, still nothing. Harry kept ignoring me when I reached for his hand, pulling away or looking repulsed. I tried to get up but I was glued to my seat; I kicked and tried to scream, but nothing worked.

When I woke up face was damp with tears and Harry was holding my face, looking down at me. I blinked and reached up to touch his hand.

“Love, are you ok? You’re crying, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Harry asked me, looking concerned. I traced the veins through his skin, my bottom lip trembling.

“I had a dream, you wouldn’t acknowledge me, us, in front of the media.” I sniffled and felt another tear slip from my eyes. Harry looked bewildered.

“I would never do that, love! No! Never!” Harry’s lips were parted, looking down at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness. I rolled Harry off me and snuggled myself into his side.

“I know you wouldn’t, it felt so real though.” Harry pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. He held his hand on my bare back, I rested my hand on his stomach. I traced the butterfly on his diaphragm.

“Good. You’ll be known to the world as my girlfriend shortly, I promise.” I felt Harry press his lips to my hair. I sighed and nodded. We laid in silence, I traced all of the designs on Harry’s toned upper body and arms. Harry started humming and playing with my hair.

“Will you sing to me?” I asked, shifting my head to look up at him. He licked his lips, looking down at me.

“Sure, what do you want me to sing?” He asked, twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers.

“Something that reminds you of me.” I smiled and looked at Harry, who was smiling down at me.

“There’s a song, on our new album. I think it fits you perfectly.”

“What’s it called?” I asked, pressing my lips against Harry’s side.

“Girl almighty.” Harry smiled. I closed my eyes as he sang, the notes soothing and warm. I listened to the lyrics, trying to pick up on why this song reminded Harry of me. The song was meant to be more up beat, and have more musical instruments in it. I smiled, resting my face on Harry’s chest, inhaling his scent. Finishing he brushed the hair out of my eyes, causing me to look up at him.

“What’d you think, love?” He asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“It was lovely, your voice is incredible.” A smile spread across Harry’s face, his eyes lighting up. He quickly leaned in, pressing his lips to mine and pulling away.

“Thank you. That means the world to me.” I pressed my lips together, smiling. There was a moment of silence, then my stomach growled.

“A little hungry?” Harry asked, laughing. I laughed too, nodding my head. “What do you want for breakfast?” He questioned, cocking his head to the side. I bit the inside of my cheeks in thought.

“Can you make pancakes?” I asked, looking up at Harry, and licking my lips.

“Of course!” Harry pulled the comforter off of him, stepping out of bed and walking towards the door. He made his way to the kitchen and soon I heard the sounds of dishes clanging. I pushed the comforter off myself, standing up and looking around for the shirt I was wearing last night. There were multiple piles of clothes littering the floor, I didn’t see the shirt but I managed to find a big hoodie. I pulled the hoodie on and walked towards the kitchen, the floor cold under my bare feet.

When I walked in Harry was standing in front of the stove, sprinkling chocolate chips over a pancake in a pan. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest, resting my head against his back. I felt him jump slightly, then inhale.

“Hello, love.” He greeted me, his voice low. I pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Hello.” I replied smiling then pulling away from his warm body. I stood next to him, watching the pancake bubble.

“I put chocolate chips in some of the pancakes, I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate so I just made some of both!” Harry looked over at me, smiling with a small blush under his tan skin.

“I love chocolate, thank you.” I said, looking up at Harry then returning my gaze to the pancake. Harry flipped the pancake, the side perfectly golden brown. I noticed a pile of pancakes on a plate, walking over I took one off and started eating it with my hands.

“Are they any good?” Harry asked, looking up from the pan. I nodded, my mouth full. My phone was sitting on the counter, when I unlocked it I saw a had a few missed calls and texts. There were three missed calls from my mom, and two texts from the landlord. I opened the texts first.

Hello Isabelle, I’ll be around this evening

Where will I be able to find you?

I read the messages and quickly typed a response, thanking him and letting him know I’m just across the hall. There weren’t any voicemails from my mom, meaning it must not have been very important. I scrolled through twitter, then I felt Harry rest his chin on my shoulder.

“Are you going to follow me? I’d love a follow from the THE amazing Isabelle Lancaster.” I smiled and typed in his name. His account immediately popped up, displaying his 22.5M followers. I scrolled through his tweets, not pressing the follow button. Harry groaned in my ear as I continued scrolling. His hand reached for my phone pulling it out of my hand. He quickly pressed the follow button then returned my phone to me.

“Hey! I wasn’t sure if I wanted to follow you yet! I’m not sure how I feel about your account.” I stomped my foot, trying to keep a straight face. Harry rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my hips, turning me to face him.

“If you really don't like it you can unfollow me.” He said, pressing his lips to my forehead. I put my phone on the counter and wrapped my arms around him, melting against his bare torso.

“I won’t unfollow you, I promise.” I mumbled against his chest.

“Good,” he replied, “Breakfast is ready.” Harry said, his jaw moving against the top of my head. I pulled away and walked over to the, now taller, pile of pancakes. Harry handed me a paper plate which I stacked three pancakes on, then made my way to the island. “What do you want to drink?” Harry called from his fridge, looking at me over his shoulder.

“Do you have orange juice?”

“Sure thing!” He filled a glass, coming to join me with his own pancakes and coffee, bringing a bottle of maple syrup with him. He sat down sliding my glass over to me.

“Thank you,” I said, taking a sip then setting it down. Harry soaked his pancakes with syrup then started cutting them. I made a small puddle of syrup on my plate then ripped apart the pancake, dipping the pieces into the puddle. Harry gave me a weird look over the rim of his coffee cup.

“What are you doing to that pancake?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Eating it. What does it look like?” I replied back sassily.

“Murdering it.” Harry said, sticking his tongue out at me. I shook my head and continued ripping apart the pancake.

 

After we both finished eating I fished some clean clothes out of my laundry basket and changed, waiting for the knock on the door from the landlord. Harry sat on the couch scrolling through his phone and typing rapidly. I had my phone in my hand, but was nervously tapping my foot against the side of the kitchen island. My phone buzzed in my hand, making me jump. Harry glanced up at me from the couch, biting his lip and smiling. I looked down at my phone. There was a notification from twitter lighting up my screen.

@HarryStyles just followed you!!

I looked over at Harry, who was now looking down at his phone, and shook my head. I looked back down at my screen as it lit up once again.

You have a dm from @HarryStyles!

I unlocked my phone and read the message.

Hey babe, I lost my number can I have yours?

I smiled and typed my answer: Hmm I guess. Its 123456789;)

I stared at the screen, waiting for his reply. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back, Harry’s breath hot against my ear.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my spine, making goose bumps spread across my skin. I spun in my stool to face him, setting my phone on the counter.

“You’re welcome.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and smiling.

“You’re quite cute when you simile, did you know that?” Harry smiled and put his fingers under my chin, bring his lips to mine and pulling away softly.

“Thank you, I like smiling.” I said, smiling once again.

“I like making you smile.” Harry said, smiling down at me. There was a sharp wrap on the door, causing Harry and I to jump apart.

“That’s probably the landlord bringing me my key! I’ll get it!” I unwrapped my arms from Harry and jogged to the door. When I opened it there was no one there, just an envelope with my name written sloppily across the front. I picked it up; there was some weight to it and I could feel the shape of a key. Before stepping back into the apartment I looked down the hallway. There wasn’t any movement or sounds. I stepped back into the room, stepping backwards into Harry.

“Sorry babe.” I said, looking down at the envelope in my hands.

“Its ok, what’s that?” Harry said, nodding towards the envelope.

“I’m guessing the key, I mean thats what it feels like.” I flipped the envelope over so you could see me name, “it has my name on it so it has to be the key.” Harry reached down and plucked the envelope from my hands.

“Do you mind if I open it?” I shook my head no as Harry sliced through the seal revealing two silver keys and a note. Harry read the note aloud.

“Isabelle- I had two keys made in hope you could keep one somewhere outside of your room incase this happens again. Thank you- Mr.Jonson” When Harry finished he looked up at me. “So these are your keys. Where are you going to keep the second one?” I shrugged in response.

“Can you just hold on to it? I don’t want someone finding it in the hallway and breaking in.” I asked, taking one of the keys from Harry’s hand.

“Yeah that’s fine. Can you hold on to my spare key then?” Harry asked, I nodded. “Great.” Harry said.

“I should go make sure these work,” I said walking towards the door. Harry followed me, stopping momentarily to grab his spare key from the table next to his door.

“Can I see your flat?” Harry asked shyly. I smiled, not looking at him, opening the door.

“Of course, I’ve lived in yours for almost two days, it’s only fair.” Harry chuckled as we walked across the hallway. I put the key in the lock turning it and testing the handle, it gave and I smiled even wider.

“I have to warn you, its a mess. I was supposed to unpack this weekend but yeah obviously that didn’t happen. So I’m sorry that there are more things in boxes than things unpacked.” Harry laughed and nodded.

“It’s ok, I live out of a suitcase more than I live at home.” I laughed and opened the door. The room was cold and the black cat was sitting on my window cill by the fire escape. Harry looked at the cat then at me with his eyebrows raised.

“Is that your cat?” I frowned and shook my head.

“Nope, he just showed up so I’m assuming the person who lived here before me fed him or something.” Harry nodded, frowning in thought.

“Well what are you going to name him?” Harry asked. I just shook my head and laughed.

“We’ve decided I’m keeping him?” I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Harry, who was weaving in and out of piles of boxes to get to the window to let the cat in.

“Yeah, why not? Can I name him?” Harry opened the window, letting the cool late fall air rush into the room. He let the cat sniff him, then began petting him. Harry looked over at me. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

“Sure.” Harry smiled then looked at the cat. He bent down so his face was level with the cat’s.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered to the cat, “Isabelle is going to let me name you.” I shook my head and walked over to my sink. There were the dishes, stacked in a small pile. I opened the cabinet under the sink, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of dish soap. Turning on the water I began to scrub my week-old yogurt off of the bowls with a sponge. Harry was still mumbling to the cat about what he’s going to name it when I finished moments later since washing five bowls takes a very small amount of time.

“What are your plans for today?” I asked, pushing myself onto the counter. Harry turned away from the cat, still stroking its head.

“Nothing I can’t put off.” Harry said, smirking at me.

“I’m about to offer you the chance of a lifetime.” I said looking at Harry, who now had his eyebrows raised. “Would you like to help me unpack?” Harry’s face broke out into a grin.

“Of course! I’d love to!” Harry said, turning to look at the cat who’s purrs were filling the room. I giggled, hopping off the counter and moving to the nearest box.

 

“This’ll take awhile.” I said, opening the box, revealing loads of packing peanuts.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and I spent hours emptying out the boxes and organizing, around six Harry called quits. We had gotten through almost all the boxes, the only two that remained were pictures and clothes. 

“You sure do have a lot of stuff, Isabelle.” Harry said, dropping onto the couch. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up, his hair pushed back in a headband. I plopped down in front of him on the floor, pushing my feet again his. 

“I know, thank you for helping.” I looked at our feet; the size difference incredible, my toes barley reaching the bottom of his toes.

“Any time.” Harry looked down at our feet, smiling. “What do you want for dinner?” Harry asked still looking at our feet.

“Oh! I don’t care, anything is fine.” I really hadn’t expected him to buy us dinner, again. “Actually, I need to buy food. Can we just run to the grocery store?” I asked, remembering my almost empty refrigerator, thinking of meals for the next week. 

“Sounds perfect, it’ll be good to get out of this place.” Harry paused looking at me, I raised an eyebrow. “I mean I love it here, it’s just gotten kinda small over the past five hours.” He licked his lips and looked at me. 

“You’re just so big, and I’m just so small.” I giggled and stood up, reaching my hand out to grasp Harry’s. “Common, lets go.” Harry grabbed my hand, using it to pull himself up.

“Should I be offended that I’m big?” Harry muttered, walking towards the door. I giggled, slipping on my shoes and jogging out the door after him. 

 

When we reached the grocery store Harry slipped his hand around my waist and guided me inside.

“I always shop here, the employees know me and they don’t give information about me to the press.” Harry told me as we walked through the sliding glass doors. I nodded and looked around. The floor was tiled and shiny, and the parking lot had been fairly empty. A couple heads turned as Harry walked over with me to grab a cart. 

“So what do you need?” Harry asked, pulling me closer as he pushed the cart with one hand.

“Anything that won’t take more than five minutes to make.” Harry chuckled, leading us to an isle filled with packaged foods. 

“I’m going to go chat with one of my friends, will you be ok?” I nodded. Harry pressed a kiss to my forehead and walked quickly down the isle, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I strolled down the isle, grabbing boxes of ramen and various microwavable meals. I moved to the next isle that was filled with chips. Through the bags I could hear a low voice talking to a very feminine voice. As I moved closer I could make out their words, and that the male’s voice was definitetly belonged to Harry. 

“Nice to see you.” The girl said, sounding flirty. 

“Nice to see you too Lauren, its been awhile.” Harry responded.

“So how’s life? You’re a big pop star now, and to think you applied to work at this sad grocery store.” They both laughed, then Harry cleared his throat.

“Well it’s been great. I mean I love the job, my management sucks, but the song writing and singing are so much better. I’ve even started seeing someone.” I felt my cheeks grow warm, even through I knew no one could see me. 

“Thats good. I’m happy for you. To bad you’re seeing this girl, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a drink sometime while you’re back.” The girl said in a light, flirty voice. I heard Harry scoff, then take a step. 

“Lauren, there’s nothing between you and I. This girl, her name is Isabelle by the way, and I have a spark. I’m sorry, but there won’t ever be anything between you and I again.” I heard the girl, Lauren, scoff this time. 

“Yeah ok. I know how you work with your December girlfriends, and when you’re done with this one I won’t be there to hold you.” 

“This time you’re wrong.” I heard the click of Harry’s boots, walking away. I turned to walk forward as Harry rounded the corner. He stopped and looked at me.

“Did you hear that?” He asked, sounding nervous. I bit my lip and nodded, holding back tears. I couldn’t believe what this girl said, and I couldn’t figure out what she meant by December girlfriend. Harry’s eyes clouded with concern as he hurried over to me. He closed the gap between us with a couple long strides. 

When he reached me he pulled me into his chest, where I stifled a sob. Harry rested his chin on the top of my head, rubbing circles with his thumbs on the small of my back, his other hand holding my head pressed against his chest. I held back tears, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, love.” Harry whispered. I sniffled as a tear slid down my cheek. “She’s jealous because you’re getting everything she wants.” He whispered again. I pulled away and looked up at Harry, he looked down at me and sighed. “I hate when you’re sad.” He said, bringing his hands to my cheeks, wiping away the trail from my tear with his thumb and kissing my nose.

“I’m getting what she wants?” I asked, my voice shaking. Harry looked away and nodded.

“Yes, you have me, and you’ll get plenty of attention from the media because of me. That’s what she wants, attention.” Harry paused and exhaled. “We dated in High School, and she hasn’t gotten over that.” He looked back down at me.

“Well, you are hard to get over.” I said, smiling, Harry turned to smirk down at me. 

“I hope you’re always going to make the best out of bad situations, it’s an admirable quality.” I giggled, standing on my tip-toes to reach Harry’s lips. He kissed me back gently, still holding my cheeks. I pulled away slowly, biting my lip and smiling. “That’s pretty cute.” Harry whispered, kissing my nose quickly.

“Thank you,” I said smiling, “Shall we continue shopping?” I placed one hand on the shopping cart handle, weaving my arm through Harry’s and placing my hand on his bicep. He smirked, kissing my temple then walking forward. 

Harry didn’t leave my side until we reached the car; being the gentleman he is he took the bags from me and opened my door. The drive back to our apartments was quiet, Harry held my hand as I stared out the window into the darkness, not thinking.

“You have work tomorrow don’t you?” Harry asked, breaking the silence, I sighed remembering how dreadful work is.

“Yep" I said, rolling my eyes at the throught. 

“You sound disappointed.” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking over at me.

“Well not everyone gets to live their dream job like you, babe.” I replied, rolling my eyes yet again. It reminded me of how much I rolled my eyes when I first met Harry, when I never thought I’d actually be anything more than friends with him. 

“I know, but shouldn’t you be doing something you actually want to do?” He questioned. 

“That’s a hard thing to do.” I replied still looking out the window.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Harry asked, his eyes on the road with one hand on the steering wheel. I licked my lips and exhaled. I never told anyone that I wanted to be a writer; I had drafts of things saved on my laptop and notebooks filled with stories but I never told anyone. Harry seemed like he wouldn’t judge me for this, like someone who wouldn’t laugh in my face about my dreams.

“I’ve always wanted to write.” I said, looking down at Harry and I’s entangled fingers.

“Write what?” Harry asked glancing over at me, then returning his gaze to the road.

“Like books and stories.” I replied biting my lip.

“That’s cool. Have you ever written anything?” Harry asked, smiling.

“Um..” I paused, contemplating whether or not I should tell him. “Yeah but I’ve never tried to publish anything.” Harry nodded, not replying. I untangled our hands to turn the radio on, earning a pout from Harry. Once I found the station that had played Harry’s song yesterday I reached down, taking Harry’s hand back in mine. The rest of the drive we sat in silence; Harry hummed and occasionally sang along to the radio, making me smile. 

When we finally pulled in front of the apartment building Harry pulled the keys out and opened his door. The doorman ran out, taking Harry’s keys from him as Harry opened my door. 

“Thank you.” I said to Harry, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back at me. We both took our fair share of bags and mad sour way up to our apartments on the stairs. About half there Harry spoke.

“Why don’t you like taking the elevator?” Harry asked, gasping for breath.

“I don’t really know, I guess I feel lazy.” Harry shook his head and continued climbing the stairs. 

“That’s silly. Sometimes, like when you have groceries, you need to take the elevator.” He smiled, obviously joking with me. I smiled and shook my head.

“You can take the lift at the next floor.” Harry stopped and gasped.

“Are you saying you don’t want to walk with me?” He held his hand to his chest, the grocery bags bouncing off his stomach. “I’m offended!” I shook my head, laughing.

“Now don’t be silly. You’re the one complaining.” I stood several steps above him, smiling as Harry pretended to be even more offended. 

“How dare you call me lazy!” Harry bit his lip, holding back a smile. I held back my smile, rolling my eyes.

“I’m going to leave you here.” I said, raising my eyebrows at Harry, who pouted in return. I turned and continued walking up the stairs. I heard the crumple of the paper grocery bags against the floor.

“Baby come back.” Harry sang, “You can blame it all on me!” I turned and laughed, Harry smiled up at me. He was on one knee with the bags on the ground next to him, his arms spread wide. 

“Oh babe, get your butt up here.” I smiled at Harry, who promptly grabbed the bags and hopped up the stairs. When he reached the step I stood on he kissed my cheek, then continued up the stairs. 

When we reached my apartment I unlocked it, then walked in Harry at my heels. We walked into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter and beginning to empty them. Once everything was layer out on the counter Harry and I began to put everything away. I turned my radio on, dancing to the songs while Harry hummed. When we finished putting everything away I glanced at the clock, it read 9pm. Usually I tried to go to bed early on Sundays, to get myself ready for the dreaded Monday.

“Harry it’s 9.” I said nervously. Harry glanced up from his phone, looking at the clock on the microwave.

“We never really made anything for dinner.” Harry said, setting his phone down and opening my fridge which was now full. I nodded and walked up behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder. 

“Let’s make ramen.” I said quietly, kissing Harry’s cheek. He turned his head to look at me, his face breaking out into a smile. He seemed a little distant, not touching me and talking as much as usual since the grocery store. I don’t see why he would be, unless he was having second thoughts about that Lauren girl. I mean we’d only been together two days, so it would make sense for him to go back to this girl. As I thought about this I filled up a pot with water and set it on the stove. Harry leaned against the counter, typing on his phone like mad. I almost said something, but decided against it for now, not wanting to start anything right away. I walked past Harry, into the living room by the remainder of my boxes. Picking up the one filled with clothes I made my way to my room. 

My apartment was similar to Harry’s but quite smaller, I think that's why he said it felt small in here earlier. When I reached my room I dumped the box on my bed then began hanging up clothes. I was almost done when I heard footsteps in the hallway, reminding me Harry was still here. He poked his head in the room and smirked.

“Hey, the noodles are done.” He said, I looked up at him, giving him a small smile. 

“Ok, give me a minute.” I said, putting another shirt on a hanger. Harry walked over and sat at the end of my bed. 

“So this is what you’ve been up to?” He said, looking around me at my closet which wasn’t even close to being filled. He frowned and nodded. “You don’t have that much clothing.” I laughed and shook me head.

“Nope, really only the necessities.” I replied, hanging my last dress in the closet. Harry nodded again.

“Common, lets go eat. I brought over a CD to play in your radio while you eat.” Harry said, grabbing my hand tightly and leading the way to the kitchen.

“What CD?” I asked, smiling down at our hands.

“Well I thought you should hear my bands music,” He said, a blush creeping into his cheeks, making me smile more. “I brought our new album over, really it’s my favorite.” I nodded as we entered the kitchen. There were two bowls of noodles, I could still see the steam rising off of them. Harry handed me one, grabbing the other one and walking over to the couch. As I was about to sit next to Harry he put his hand on my hip, pulling me into his lap. 

“Better.” I could hear the smile in his voice. Moments later music started playing from my radio, this of course was his CD. Harry ate his noodles, occasionally humming along to the music. We both finished our noodles as the last song came on. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as what sounded like a pirate song filled the room. I turned and looked at Harry, who smirked and shrugged.

“We might have a leprechaun in our band.” He said, laughing with me. Then he picked me up by my waist and set me down in front of him, standing up and linking our arms. He began to skip, facing the opposite direction as me. I started skipping and moving along with him, laughing so hard tears were filling my eyes. 

“Babe! What are you doing?!” I said through my laughter.

“Dancing! What else can you do to this song?!” He laughed, switching direction of our skipping and screaming the lyrics.

“You’re nuts babe!” I said through the music and laughter filling the room. 

“But you know you love it!” Harry said back, unlinking our arms and spinning me. I laughed, landing against this firm chest.

“You got me there!” I said into his chest. He laughed, kissing the top of my head. We stood like that as the album repeated, playing a slower song. Harry pulled away from me, looking down into my eyes. 

“Dance with me?” He asked, smiling.

“Of course.” I said, taking his hand in mine and resting my other hand on his shoulder, his hand coming to rest on my hip. I leaned into Harry’s chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. We swayed to the music, Harry humming along, me losing myself in the sound. When it finished I stayed pressed against Harry for a moment, inhaling his scent.

“Love, I should probably get going, its almost 11.” Harry said quietly into my hair. I groaned and sighed.

“Ok, I’ll walk you to your house.” I said, laughing at my own joke, Harry shaking his head.

“Love, your jokes are going to become as bad as mine.” Harry said, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and walking towards the door. He slipped his shoes on and opened the door. I walked out barefoot, biting my lip and trying to think about the next time I’d be able to spend time with Harry. He leaned against his door, looking down at me.

“Thank you for everything.” I said, taking Harry’s hands and playing with his fingers. “Thank you for letting me stay with you, then helping me unpack. I don’t think I could be more grateful.” I sucked my lips in and looked up at Harry, who was smirking and looking down at me.

“Any time, honestly.” He said. “Thank you for being my girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up. “Come here.” Harry said, pulling me into his arms. He squeezed me so tight I thought I would explode, so I did the same. I hope he could feel how much I liked him through the hug, how much I appreciated him. When we pulled apart Harry put his hand on my cheek, turning my face up to his. His lips were inches away from mine, and that was to far. I put my hand on the back of Harry’s neck, closing the gap between our lips. Our lips collided, sending a wave of what felt like electricity through me. Something felt new, there was something about this kiss that was different. Harry cupped my cheek with one hand, holding me against him by the small of my back with the other. He didn’t hold back, quickly slipping his tongue through my parted lips, causing me to moan. My fingers gently pulled at the curls on the nape of his neck, drawing a moan from him. He stood like this, kissing in the hallway for what felt like a couple minutes, but was actually closer to ten.

When Harry and I pulled apart I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. I looked up at Harry who leaned down, kissing my cheek then ruffling my hair.

“Goodnight, love.” He said, smiling down at me.

“Goodnight.” I said, a smile on my lips too. He turned, unlocking his door and walking in, he turned one last time to blow me a kiss. I smiled even more and pretended to catch it. I walked over to my own door, turning the handle and walking in. 

When I walked in I took in the scene in front of me. There weren’t any more boxes, and everything was organized. The cat was sitting on the fire escape outside my window drinking from a bowl of water I assume Harry left out. I walked down the hall to my bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. Shivering, I stepped under the hot water. I quickly washed my hair and body, then shaved. When I finished I stood under the water, looking down at my tattoo, my freckles and scars scattered across my body. I’d never intentionally hurt myself and that made me pretty proud, considering the shit I’d been through. 

 

I finally turned off the water, stepping out from the glass shower and wrapping myself in a towel I’d unpacked today. I brushed my teeth then walked to my room to find pajamas. I found a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt pulling the clothes on I couldn’t help but think of Harry’s clothes I’d worn the past two nights. Pulling back the white comforter and sheet I climbed into bed, the sheets cool against my exposed arms. After setting my alarm I bundled up in the blankets, drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The work week was slow. I only saw Harry in passing, never spending any real time with him. The weather was getting chillier, the wind brisk and the leaves now colorful. I decided to ride the bus home from work, watching the people through the bus window thinking about my plans for tonight and tomorrow. I planned on staying in tonight, doing all my work for the weekend so I could enjoy it with Harry. Tomorrow were the AMA’s; Harry, the band and I were flying to L.A. for the night and flying back the next evening, and I hadn’t even started packing. 

My phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly pulled it out of my purse, “Hello?” I answered quietly as to not disturb any one around me.

“Hello, love.” Harry said from the other end. I smile spread across my face.

“Hi Harry.” 

“How are you?” He asked in a caring tone.

“Pretty good, stressed, but good.” 

“That’s good. What are you up to tonight?” 

“I have some work stuff to finish up then I have to pack.” I said, playing with the hem of my skirt.

“Can I come help you with those tasks and make you dinner?” Harry asked, somewhat shyly.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m almost home.” I smiled down at my lap, thinking of spending the evening with Harry.

“Great, I’ll come over around 5. Is that ok?” I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking down and checking the time, it said 4:30. The bus was only 10 minutes away from the apartment.

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

“Good. I miss you.” Harry said in a wining tone. 

“Babe I miss you too.” I wasn’t used to this relationship, it all happened so fast, but I really do like Harry. The bus pulled up the apartment, I stood up, walking out the doors and up the steps. 

“Did you just get off the bus?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m just walking in.” The doorman opened the door, smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him a small nod. 

“Okay, I’ll let you do whatever for the next 20 minutes, but I’ll be at your place in 20 at 5.” I giggled, getting on the lift so I could shower before Harry came over.

“You might want to leave your place a little early considering you live so far away.” I replied sarcastically. 

“Hmm you’re right.” Harry said on the other line, obviously joking. “Okay love, I’ll let you go. See you soon, alright?” 

“Okay,” The line went dead. I exited the lift, walking to my apartment door and unlocking it. The black cat was still sat outside my window, pawing to get in. I sighed, opening the window and letting the cat in. I poured it a bowl of milk, leaving it on the counter. The cat hopped up, quickly licking up the milk. I walked to my room, pulling out my pajamas and walking into the bathroom, turning on the hot shower water. 

I stepped into the water, letting it wash off all of my makeup and dirt from my workday. I shower was fast, I only washed my hair and my body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my wet hair. I pulled on my pajamas, pulling off the towel to blow dry my hair. I applied some foundation to make my skin tone look a little more even, and brushed my teeth. 

When I walked back into the kitchen the cat was still sitting there, the bowl of milk empty. 

“You finished all of that?” I asked that cat, scratching him behind the ears. “I’ll ask Harry to make you some food when he comes over ok?” The cat purred in return, leaning into my hand. There was a knock on the door, making us both jump. “And that’d be Harry.” I said to the cat, walking over to the door, the cat following me. 

I pulled open the door, Harry standing on the other side. 

“Hey.” I said, looking Harry up and down. His outfit was very similar to mine, sweats but a hoodie for him. Instead of answering Harry pulled me into a huge hug, burring his face in my hair.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered.

“I missed you too.” I hand’t realized he missed me this much, I guess I missed him a lot too, I just thought it was normal to always be wanting someone. We both heard a meow, causing us to look up. 

“Hey you actually let him inside!” Harry said, keeping me close, a smile spreading across his face. 

I nodded, “Of course. It’s getting cold, I felt bad for the little guy.” I looked up at Harry, who smiled down at me. I stood on my tip toes, pressing my lips against his gently. He kissed me back slowly. I smiled, breaking the kiss apart.

“God, have I missed you.” Harry said, kissing my nose, then letting go of my waist. He walked into the apartment over to the kitchen, the cat and I following him closely. 

“So what’s for dinner chef Styles?” I asked, sliding onto the counter. Harry opened my fridge, looking at the contents.

“How bout some chicken and salad?” Harry asked, pulling put various vegetables and raw chicken. 

“That sounds perfect.” I said, hopping off the counter and walking over to Harry, resting my hand on his abs and looking up into his sparkling green eyes. “You should make some chicken for the cat.” Harry laughed raising his eyebrows. 

“Are you serious?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t have any cat food.” I shrugged, looking down at the cat who was busy rubbing himself against Harry’s ankles. 

“Ok sounds good.” Harry said, fishing a two bowls out from the cabinet. “So how was work this week?” He asked as he started ripping apart the lettuce.

“Pretty good, I mean I’m starting to hate it, but nothing out of the ordinary.” I said, opening my laptop. 

“Isabelle, if you hate it so much why don’t you just quit?” Harry said, not turning from the food.

“Because I’m not some multimillionaire who can do whatever they want.” I looked up at Harry, who turned to face me.

“Isabelle, don’t put it like that.” He paused, “Honestly, I just think you should be doing what you love. Yes I do have a lot of money, but I earned it all from doing what I love.” I rolled my eyes, looking back at my computer. “Do you honestly look at me like that? Like I’m some rich not who can do whatever he wants?” Harry asked, walking towards me. I glanced up, furrowing my eyebrows.

“I just think you kinda got what you wanted at a young age and now it just seems way to simple to you.” I didn’t look up to meet Harry’s eyes, not wanting to see the hurt that I caused. 

“Love, you’re still young, you can still get what you want. Yeah I got things pretty simply but I still had to work very hard, and I still do.” Harry said, still standing in front of my. 

“Harry, you don’t even know how old I am.” I said, finally looking up to meet Harry’s gaze. 

“Well you can’t be much older than 20.” Harry said raising his eyebrows down at me. 

“I’m 19. I just moved out of the country I’d grown up in and now I have a world famous boyfriend. My life is kinda crazy. Oh and did I mention I’m flying to L.A. tomorrow with my boyfriend and his band? My boyfriend I’ve been dating for a week. Harry this is nuts, and I don’t think I’m in any position to be quitting the job my mom specifically lined up for me as soon as I was out of high school.” I said, not breaking eye contact with Harry, who couldn’t keep the smile off his face since I said ‘boyfriend’. 

“Did you know you’re younger than me?” Harry said, avoiding everything else I said. I shook my head, looking down at my computer. “Yeah I’m 20, but that’s not important. I get it. Everything is crazy, I feel the same way. I wouldn’t rather have it be less crazy and be with someone else, I’m glad I’m with you. I’m glad I’m your boyfriend.” Harry paused, I looked up; expecting him tone looking at me, instead he was looking at the floor and biting his lip. “I just want you to be happy, and this job isn’t making you happy. I think you should spend your days doing what you love, not something that your mum forced on you.” He looked up, meet ing my eyes and giving me a small smile. I stood up, walking over to Harry. 

“That means so much to me babe.” I said, wrapping my arms around Harry, looking into his eyes. Harry dipped his head down, our lips crashing together in an intense heat. I brought my hands up to Harry’s curls, wrapping the wispy strands of hair around my fingers. Harry’s large hands gripped my butt roughly, pulling me closer to him. Harry lifted me up, setting me on the counter. Our kiss deepened quickly, something between us had changed. I wanted Harry, I wanted him badly. I wanted every inch of our skin to be pressed against each other, I wanted his lips on every part of my body. I wanted all of him. 

I untangled my fingers from Harry’s hair, moving them to the hem of his hoodie. I pulled in up, Harry pulled away for a second, pulling the hoodie over his head, before bring our lips back together. Harry moved his lips to my neck, then down to my collar bone, gently sucking. I moved my hands over Harry’s toned chest and abs, moaning with pleasure. Harry kissed back up my neck, then behind my ear, biting the sensitive skin gently. 

“Harryy,” I moaned, closing my eyes and pulling on his hair. Harry smiled against my skin. He kissed my lips, hard, then pulled away. I looked up to his lust filled eyes, pouting. Harry kissed my pout, enveloping me in his arms. 

“Not now, love.” Harry said, pulling away and tilting my chin to look at him. I groaned, pouting once again. “I’m pretty hungry.” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. As if on cue my stomach let out a low grumble, making Harry and I laugh. 

 

“I guess I am too.” I said, patting my stomach. “You should probably feed this beast.” I said to Harry, crinkling my nose. The cat meowed from the counter near the stove, as if telling Harry to get busy.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry made dinner fairly quickly, and everything was delicious. The cat appreciated the chicken and a fresh bowl of milk, while Harry and I had our salad, chicken, and white wine. I finished all of my stuff for work while Harry was cooking, the meal was quite a relief after the solid thirty minutes of work. We ate quickly and quietly, sitting on opposite ends of the couch playing footsie. 

“Are you done love?” Harry asked, standing up pausing next to me.

“Yeah, but let me do dishes.” I said, holding onto my plate and walking towards the kitchen.

“Why? You didn’t make anything, you only ate what I made. You really didn’t make this mess.” Harry responded, walking beside me into the kitchen.

“Well you’re the guest, you’re not supposed to do anything really.” I said. I stopped at the sink, turning the water on and pouring dish soap in.

“But I want to.” I scoffed, looking up at Harry who was stood next to me. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do! I swear! Please!” Harry begged, his voice getting winier. 

“Fine!” I said, throwing the bubbles of soap on my hands into the air. Harry laughed, kissing my nose and submerging his hands into the soapy dish water. 

I hurried around the kitchen, putting the left overs into plastic containers and handing the empty dishes to Harry. We had everything washed and put away in less than ten minutes. When we finished Harry came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“We make a good team.” He murmured in my ear. I smiled, putting my hands over his.

“I hope you’re good at packing because that’s whats next on the list.” I said, turning to face Harry.

“Sweetheart I’m a pro at packing,” Harry smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

“I’m going to hold you to that one Styles.” I laughed, turning and walking down the hallway to my room. 

When we walked into my room I pulled out my favorite green suitcase from my closet and set it on my bed. 

“What should I pack?” I asked, walking back over to my closet once again. Harry walked up next to me, mirroring me with his hands on his hips. 

“Something comfortable for the plane, for sure.” Harry reached into my closet, thumbing through different shirts. “And we’ll be walking around in L.A. so something kinda nice.” He pulled out an old t-shirt and sweatpants, handing them to me. I tucked them in my suitcase then joined Harry back at my closet who now had multiple clothing items piled in his hands.

“Do I really need all of that?” I asked, looking down at the pile.

“Oh no! I just wanted to give you options.” 

“You’re picking out my clothes? Are you my dad or something?” I giggled; looking up to Harry who looked nervous with his eyes wide.

“No! I-I just wanted to help!” Harry explained, his voice low and fast.

“I’m just messing with you, calm down.” I said. I rested my hand on Harry’s bicep, feeling the tension ease out of his shoulders.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were angry and I was so scared.” Harry paused, inhaling. “Please, don’t ever mess with me like that.” Harry’s eyes were pleading with me, his eyebrows knit together.

“I’m sorry Harry. I appreciate you helping me.” I smiled, taking the clothes out of his arms. We walked over to the bed where I dumped the clothes. “So what exactly goes together?” I asked, looking at the array of blouses, skirts, and jeans littering my comforter. 

“I’ll show you.” Harry said, moving me gently out of the way and places the items in pairs. I eyed my light blue skinny jeans that he had placed with a black v-neck. 

“That’s cute.” I said, pointing the the ensemble.

“You think?” Harry asked, tilting his head up at me. I nodded, biting my lip. “Do you want to pack it?” I nodded again, neatly folding the items and placing them in my suitcase. Harry gathered up everything else, hanging it neatly back in my closet. 

“Do I need a dress or something?” I called over my shoulder to Harry.

“No. My hair stylist Lou and Louis’ sisters picked one out for you.” Harry said, walking over to me.

“Oh thank god. I wouldn't have had anything.” 

“Yeah that’s pretty much what I told them.” Harry said, shrugging and smirking at me. I could see his dimple deep in his cheek. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.

“Am I now?” Harry asked, the dimple on his other cheek barley noticeable. 

“Oh yeah.” I said, walking over to Harry and wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“What if I wasn’t?” Harry asked, his hands snaking around my hips. 

“You’d have a black eye.” I fired back, a sarcastic smile on my lips. Harry frowned and nodded, glancing at the ceiling then back at my eyes. 

“How charming of you, Isabelle.” 

“I have a way with words.” I said, shrugging and looking at my feet. We both laughed, our faces drifting closer until our lips finally met.

Harry kissed me slowly, his hands on my back holding me closer to him while his mouth pressed fiercely against mine. I kissed him back, smiling every so often then kissing him harder. I felt hungry for Harry’s kiss, hungry for his lips to be on mine. Harry pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“Isabelle?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m crazy for you.” 

“I know.”


End file.
